


Всего лишь роль

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Слушай, я только сейчас подумал… А борода – она не мешает?<br/>– А чем она может помешать?<br/>– Ну… волосы в рот полезут…<br/>О’Горман прислонился к дверному косяку и озадаченно посмотрел на приятеля. Его подруги на бороду ни разу не жаловались. Но девушки прекрасно понимают, что парни иногда носят бороду или усы, и воспринимают это как должное. А вот гетеросексуальным мужчинам обычно не приходится задумываться о поцелуях с кем-то бородатым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь роль

Эйдана он нашел на ступеньках трейлера в непривычной для него сосредоточенности. Фантазия ирландца в плане проведения выходных была весьма богатой, но – читать какие-то распечатки? Дин подавил в себе желание хорошенько потрясти головой и протереть глаза – не перепутал ли он Эйдана с Ричардом? Да нет, Армитедж, даже если отпустит такую же бороду, как его киношный дед, все равно не сможет сравниться с Тернером волосатостью всех остальных частей тела. О’Горман подошел и сел рядом.

– Чем так зачитался? – спросил он, сунув нос в бумаги. Кажется, сценарий.

– Агент сценарий прислал, – подтвердил его догадку Эйдан и нахмурился.

– Что, все совсем плохо?

– Да нет, сюжет вполне приличный.

– А чем ты тогда недоволен?

– Своим персонажем.

– Что, – поинтересовался Дин, – теперь тебе предлагают сыграть лешего или зомби?

Тернер засмеялся, ткнув приятеля кулаком в бок.

– Нет, хватит с меня нечисти и сказок.

Посерьезнев, он стал собирать и перекладывать страницы распечатки в каком-то особом, ему одному понятном порядке. Если бы О’Горман знал его чуть меньше, то предположил бы, что ирландец смутился. Вон – и глаза прячет, и порядок в бумагах никак не наведет, и… да он покраснел! Может, это солнце так играет в бороде? Нет, нет, это лохматое чудовище просто не умеет конфузиться! Однако – он и правда смущен.

– Слушай, да что там не так с этим персонажем? – изумился Дин, подперев ладонями подбородок, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды необычного зрелища.

– Он гей, – вздохнул Эйдан.

– И? – Дин кивнул, приглашая продолжить и развить мысль.

– И меня не очень радуют некоторые моменты в сценарии.

– Например?

– Например, поцелуи и все такое прочее.

– Боже милостивый, какое еще «прочее»? Тебя пригласили сниматься в гей-порно?

Эйдан расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он достал сигарету и закурил. После пары затяжек Дин наконец узнал суть проблемы.

– Порно, к счастью, не предполагается. Поцелуи, некоторая эротика – в рамках приличий, но… Я-то сам никогда не был по этой части.

– И что? Хочешь сказать, ты когда-то был гномом ростом меньше пяти футов? Или пил кровь, разрывая людям горло?

– Ну перестань, это же просто роли.

– Так и это – просто роль. Включая поцелуи и – как ты там сказал? – некоторую эротику, верно?

– Тебе хорошо говорить, – с досадой бросил Эйдан, – это не тебе играть…

Он вдруг запнулся и замер на полуслове с открытым ртом. Дин смотрел на него с откровенной усмешкой и явно наслаждался моментом в ожидании, пока до приятеля дойдет. Эйдан медленно прикрыл все еще открытый рот ладонью, подхватив едва не вывалившуюся сигарету.

– А ведь ты как раз играл… – протянул он.

Выражением лица Дин напоминал кота, сожравшего здоровенный бифштекс в одну морду. Он довольно, подтверждающе кивнул:

– Играл. И целовался.

– О Господи. Я забыл, правда. И как ты справлялся?

– А чего с этим справляться? Ты же не собираешься в Битве пяти воинств умереть по-настоящему от бутафорских стрел?

– Не надо, – помрачнел Эйдан.

«Хоббит» давно стал для них особой главой в карьере. Актеры обхохатывали с ног до головы своих персонажей, но при этом никогда не переходили невидимой границы, за которой начинался откровенный глумеж и стеб. Смерть наследников Дурина была тем самым пределом, за который они, с молчаливого согласия, никогда не заходили.

Дин вздохнул и положил руку другу на плечо:

– Эй, это ведь тоже просто роли. Совершенно особые, но… они погибнут, а мы-то все равно будем жить и играть дальше. То же и с этим твоим геем.

– Сравнил, – раздраженно бросил Эйдан.

– А почему нет? – спокойно ответил Дин. – Кили – роль. Ему положено умереть. И ты умираешь перед камерой. А потом встаешь и идешь снимать костюм и грим. Да, тебе будет дерьмово до такой степени, что захочется остаться там, где остался Кили, вместе с ним. Но ты же не сделаешь этого. Ты пойдешь и напьешься. Или включишь телевизор и будешь тупить. Или запишешься на сеанс к психоаналитику. – Эйдан закатил глаза и возмущенно фыркнул. – В общем, так или иначе, но будешь жить дальше своей обычной жизнью, и никто – заметь! – не будет от тебя ждать, что ты красиво умрешь вместе с Кили. Так же и с геем. Ему положено целоваться с мужиком – и ты целуешься с мужиком перед камерой. А потом – «снято!» – и вы с этим мужиком, тыча друг друга кулаками в бок, возмущаетесь невкусным освежителем для рта, ржете и обещаете двинуть в челюсть, если в следующей сцене «ты не будешь достаточно нежен со мной, дорогооой…». И никто не ожидает, что вы будете продолжать томно строить друг другу глазки и страстно обжиматься перед камерами на премьере, интервью и пресс-конференциях.

Дин замолчал. Эйдан закурил новую сигарету. Солнце поднималось все выше, скоро тень от трейлера перестанет укрывать ступеньки, придется куда-то переместиться, чтобы не изжариться в процессе творческих метаний. Дин с наслаждением потянулся и взял листочки со сценарием:

– Можно взглянуть?

– Что? А, да, – вынырнул из своих размышлений Эйдан, – бери, конечно.

О’Горман быстро просмотрел текст.

– Ну? – поинтересовался Тернер. – Что скажешь?

– Скажу, что я в твоей роли вообще не вижу проблем.

Эйдан издал невнятное «ыммммммм» и стукнулся затылком в дверь.

– Слушай, – оживился Дин, – а представь, что эту роль предложили мне.

– Что, опять? – расхохотался Эйдан. – Не боишься окончательно загубить репутацию? Ну хорошо, роль предложили тебе. И что дальше?

– И дальше мы идем за пивом.

– Напиться с горя, что ты перехватил мою роль гея? – не глумиться Тернер не мог по определению.

– Нет, – вздохнул О’Горман, – напиться с горя, что мой друг такой идиот.

– Без проблем. Оба повода более чем достойные.

– Не вздумай эти достойные кому-нибудь озвучить. Особенно Фримену.

– Боже, – Эйдан вздрогнул. – Нет-нет-нет, мы сегодня пьем в честь дня взятия Бастилии.

– Он не сегодня, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

* * *

Когда они вернулись с пивом, солнце палило так, словно твердо решило воспламенить все вокруг. Нырнув в трейлер, Тернер сразу закинул пиво в холодильник и вяло выдохнул:

– Предлагаю для начала освежиться в душе. У меня мозги вскипели.

– Вперед, – флегматично отозвался Дин. – Я вроде не так сильно пострадал.

– Тебе тоже понадобится свежая голова. Тебе же роль дали.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я тоже пошел принимать душ. Вернусь через полчаса.

Через полчаса жизнь казалась куда более сносной. Чистые футболки, остывшее пиво, мокрые волосы и включенный кондиционер – что еще нужно, чтобы спокойно поговорить о сценарии?

– Валяй, – Эйдан упал на диван, с наслаждением вытянул ноги и с хрустом вскрыл первую банку пива. – Я готов.

– К чему? – поинтересовался Дин, залезая в холодильник.

– Я уже смирился с тем, что ты отобрал у меня потенциально оскароносную роль гея. Что я должен представить себе теперь?

Дин плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван.

– Ты уже знаешь, кто будет твоим партнером по всей этой эротике?

– Только ориентировочно. Мне назвали два-три имени, но все еще может измениться.

– Ну хорошо, давай отталкиваться от этих двух-трех. Ты с ними знаком?

– С одним – да, еще с одним – шапочно, о третьем знаю только понаслышке.

– Они геи?

– Насколько мне известно – нет.

– Они тебе – лично, шапочно или понаслышке – симпатичны?

– Так. – Эйдан насторожился. – Это ты к чему?

– Роль гнома-обормота не лучшим образом сказалась на твоих собственных мозгах, – хмыкнул Дин. – Хорошо, я поставлю вопрос по-другому. Ты к кому-нибудь из этих троих испытываешь неприязнь?

Эйдан немного успокоился и задумался.

– Нет, – признал он. – Никаких проблем и трений у меня ни с кем из них никогда не было.

– То есть, по умолчанию, для тебя любой из них – нормальный хороший парень?

– Ну, в принципе, да.

– Вот как я, например?

– А при чем тут ты?

– А я разве не хороший парень? – Дин в показательном изумлении развел руки, словно демонстрируя себя со всех сторон.

– Нет, конечно. Ты зануда, отобравший мою лучшую роль.

– А, ну да, извини, я забыл. Ну так вот, возвращаясь к отобранной роли. Итак, роль гея предложили мне. И мне предстоят поцелуйно-эротические сцены. Что ты об этом думаешь?

– А что я должен об этом думать?

– Ну, я не знаю. Например, думаешь «так этому засранцу и надо». Или «вау, да он просто создан для однополой любви!». Или…

– Хватит, я понял. Ну… наверное, я бы подумал… нет, я не знаю, что бы я подумал, но испытал бы, наверное, что-то вроде сочувствия.

– К кому? – с любопытством уточнил Дин.

– К тебе, – смущенно усмехнулся Эйдан.

– Из-за всей этой эротики?

– Ну да.

– А теперь представь на месте меня, которому ты сочувствуешь, любого из этих троих.

– Ты что, мою роль с аукциона решил пустить, что ли?

– Говорю тебе, представь.

Эйдан глотнул пива и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

– Ну, представил, – протянул он, не открывая глаз.

– Кто-то из этих – по умолчанию хороших – парней получил роль гея. Так?

– Да.

– И ему предстоит целоваться в кадре.

– Точно.

– А ты ему из-за этого сочувствуешь.

– Пожалуй, – вздохнул Эйдан и снова припал к банке.

– Ну так ведь и он тебе сочувствует.

– Кто? – Эйдан от неожиданности обфыркал себя пивом и открыл глаза.

– Любой из этих трех хороших парней. Ты для него – такой же хороший парень, которому целоваться с ним совсем не хочется, но все равно придется.

– Думаешь, сочувствует? – Эйдан прищурился.

– А чем они от тебя отличаются, в данной ситуации?

Тернер задумался надолго. Спустя три или четыре глотка пива он, наконец, признал, что – да, действительно, ничем не отличаются.

– Вот, – О’Горман одобрительно ткнул его своей банкой в грудь, – о чем и речь. И они себя чувствуют в такой же заднице, как и ты. И тоже не в восторге от перспективы. Мало ли – может, ты вообще на обед чеснока нажрался.

– Слушай, а это идея! – оживился Эйдан. – Тогда я точно буду уверен, что дольше положенного по сценарию со мной никому не захочется целоваться.

– Балда. Вам и так будет довольно неловко, а ты еще хочешь привнести дополнительного дискомфорта.

Эйдан поерзал, толкая Дина коленками, задумчиво поболтал банкой, допил пиво одним глотком и отправился к холодильнику за следующей порцией. Открыв дверцу, он вопросительно глянул на друга. Дин одобрительно кивнул. Вернувшись, отдав Дину банку и снова устроившись на диване, Эйдан какое-то время размышлял обо всем сказанном и услышанном. О’Горман просто молча пил пиво. Наконец Тернер повернулся к нему:

– Слушай, это, конечно, все очень здорово и хорошо прочищает мозги. Но, знаешь, то, что я теперь, теоретически, знаю, что парень напротив меня чувствует себя таким же идиотом, – оно все равно не прибавляет энтузиазма по части практики.

– Практики, говоришь… – Дин задумчиво поводил банкой туда-сюда перед глазами. – Ну, наверное, тебе действительно поможет только практика. Может, тогда ты поймешь, что это не то, из-за чего стоит убивать свои нервные клетки.

Эйдан усмехнулся, но усмешка получилась слегка нервозной:

– И с кем ты мне предлагаешь практиковаться?

Дин вздохнул, поставил банку на тумбочку и поднялся с дивана:

– А что, тут есть кто-то еще, на кого ты можешь вывалить свои проблемы, и кто с готовностью возьмет лопату и поможет в их разгребании?

Некоторое время в трейлере царило молчание. Эйдан, забыв о пиве, ошеломленно пялился на друга, невозмутимо стоящего напротив. Наконец он перевел взгляд на банку, зажатую в руке, сделал впопыхах слишком большой глоток, закашлялся, полез за салфетками в тумбочку… Дин по-прежнему стоял напротив дивана – спокойный и уверенный в себе. Эйдан вытер по возможности брызги пива с футболки, откашлялся и осторожно поинтересовался:

– Эээ… а может, ты как-нибудь начнешь с чего-то типа… теории?

– Вставай, – улыбнулся Дин.

– Знаешь, я как бы… немножко… не планировал…

– Вставай-вставай. Не думаю, что практиковаться на диване, даже под моим чутким руководством, тебе понравится больше. Это немного интимнее, понимаешь ли.

Эйдан немедленно поднялся с дивана. Какое-то время он стоял, беспомощно крутя в руках банку, потом опомнился, поставил ее на тумбочку рядом с банкой Дина и сунул руки в карманы.

– Вытащи руки из карманов, – скомандовал Дин.

– Мы будем обниматься? – Эйдан изо всех сил старался делать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.

– Сейчас – не думаю. Но с твоим настоящим партнером на съемках тебе придется и обниматься тоже. И будет лучше, если у тебя к тому моменту не выработается дурная привычка прятать от нервов руки в карманах.

Тернер нехотя вытянул ладони наружу, но все-таки зацепился большими пальцами за края карманов.

– Можно так хоть оставить? А то мне совсем руки девать некуда, смотри, и правда обниматься полезу, – попытался съязвить он.

Ответная улыбка Дина была солнечной и безмятежной:

– Я переживу, не в первый раз. Но можешь продолжать держаться за свои штаны, если тебе так спокойнее.

Что-то в этих словах кольнуло неуютным гвоздем под пяткой, но задуматься над этим ощущением Тернер не успел – О’Горман уцепил его за футболку и подтащил ближе к себе. Эйдан сделал последнюю робкую попытку притормозить процесс:

– Эээ… слушай, а может, ты первым покажешь?

В глубине души он даже не ждал согласия. Но пока Дин будет опять улыбаться и объяснять, почему им следует сделать именно так, а не наоборот… додумать эту мысль он тоже не успел, потому что Дин, к его изумлению, не стал спорить – сделал шаг, приподнялся на цыпочки и легко поцеловал ровно в середину рта. Эйдан непроизвольно схватился за губы. Это было неожиданно. Неожиданно – потому что он не ждал, что Дин это сделает. Неожиданно – потому что было совсем не так, как он ожидал. Тепло, аккуратно, вежливо и… не противно. Эйдану вдруг показалось, что у него камень свалился с плеч. Он понял, чего боялся больше всего – чувства отвращения, которое, как ему казалось, должно было неизбежно у него возникнуть. Теперь он знал, что противно не будет. «С Дином – не будет» – поправил он сам себя, но это было уже не важно. Получится с Дином – разберемся и в другой ситуации. Эйдан решительно вытащил пальцы из карманов и откашлялся:

– Кхм. Эээ… ну, я, кажется, понял. Теперь… эээ… моя очередь, да?

– Ну, если ты не передумал.

– Мне… эээ… придется наклониться, наверное?

Дин рассмеялся:

– Тут нет специальной подставки, как на съемках, но я могу влезть на какую-нибудь коробку, стоять на цыпочках в ожидании не очень удобно. Уж извини, что я не дотянул до тебя четырех дюймов.

Эйдан вдруг перестал нервничать. Господи, да какая разница? Он так суетится из-за каких-то мелочей, словно подписывает брачный контракт. Это же Дин. Дин, который всегда подставит плечо. Дин, который хочет и готов помочь. Дин, перед которым глупо смущаться и скрытничать. Эйдан вздохнул, расслабился, немного ссутулился и посмотрел Дину в глаза. Понимание, преданность, лучики света – как отражение мягкой улыбки. Боясь растерять свое состояние, Эйдан сделал шаг вперед, наклонился и осторожно коснулся губами губ Дина. Чуть-чуть обозначил нажатие, чтобы не быть совсем уж саботажником, и отстранился, настороженно блестя черными глазами. Выражение лица Дина не изменилось. Возможно, для него и правда это был обыденный рабочий процесс, а может, он просто не подал виду, что что-то не так, но Эйдана это успокоило. «В любом случае – спасибо, Дин, я не представляю, как бы я впервые сделал это с кем-то еще».

– Ну и как впечатления? – Дину, похоже, было и правда интересно.

Эйдан машинально потер пальцами губы, хмыкнул и покачал головой:

– Словно в первый раз поцеловать девчонку на спор лет в одиннадцать. Необычно, странно, немножко страшно и немножко смешно.

– Успокоился теперь?

– Кажется, да. Все и правда не так страшно, как я думал… – только-только Эйдану показалось, что к нему возвращается душевное равновесие, как Дин, зараза мелкая, немедленно преподнес сюрприз под дых:

– Хм. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда поймешь, что рот во время поцелуев, вообще-то, должен быть открыт.

О’Горман забрал с тумбочки обе недопитые банки, сунул одну в руку остолбеневшему Тернеру и, как ни в чем не бывало, расслабленно рухнул на диван.

* * *

Спустя два дня у обоих выдался свободный вечер. С одной сценой управились быстрее, чем рассчитывали, а со следующей, наоборот, возникли проблемы, и съемку эпизода перенесли на завтра. Дружба киношных братьев и в жизни была теплой и искренней, а дополнительным приятным бонусом – еще и очень удобной: снимались и отдыхали они всегда вместе. Друзья брели по трейлерогородку нога за ногу, наслаждаясь неожиданным куском выходного. Дин что-то тихонько насвистывал, глядя в предзакатное небо, Эйдан, наборот, задумчиво смотрел под ноги, хотя вряд ли видел, куда ступает. Вдруг он вскинул голову и засмеялся:

– Как в детстве, когда родители вдруг куда-то свалили по неожиданному срочному делу. И вроде не было у тебя никаких планов, которые бы они запретили или не одобрили. И уроки ты сделал, и в комнате убрал. В общем, даже если бы они были дома – ты бы спокойно отправился играть в футбол или сел смотреть фильм. А все равно ощущение – «свободааа!!! урааа!!!» – даже если толком не понимаешь, для чего она тебе, эта свобода, нужна.

Дин улыбнулся:

– Папочка Питер подкинул приятный сюрприз, а ты не можешь придумать, чем заняться?

Эйдан посерьезнел так же резко, как развеселился. Медленно сказал:

– Ну… Вообще-то, у меня были некоторые соображения.

– Поделись, не жадничай.

Второй раз за несколько дней Дин любовался на удивительное зрелище: покрасневший Тернер. Тот некоторое время помолчал, явно собираясь с духом, и с усилием проговорил:

– Я тут… подумал над твоими словами. Ну… что рот должен быть открыт, когда целуешься… – Эйдан дернул головой. – Наверное, имеет смысл попробовать это сделать.

Дин, нахмурившись, важно покивал:

– Понимаю. Мы идем за пивом, или у нас все будет всерьез и надолго, а не случайная пьяная связь?

Эйдан облегченно засмеялся:

– И еще говорят, что это я готов стебаться над чем угодно.

– Меня обеспокоило, что ты так долго ни над чем не ржал, – Дин развел руками. – Особенно над этим. Так что пришлось браться за дело самому.

– Ты правда хочешь пива?

– Господь с тобой. Завтра опять вставать в четыре утра, какое пиво.

– Слава Богу. Я только что подумал о том же самом. К тебе пойдем или ко мне?

– Думаю, тебе у себя будет комфортнее, нет?

– Пожалуй. Но сначала все-таки имеет смысл принять душ.

– Да уж. Поцелуи с гномом после дневного марш-броска – не самая большая радость в жизни.

– Конечно, нет. Самая большая радость – это нюхнуть его размотанные портянки.

– Наконец-то, прорезался. А то я уж думал, ты забыл, как улыбаться.

Через полчаса Дин стукнул в дверь Эйдана и вошел, не дожидаясь ответа. Тернер стоял в душе, уже одетый, и внимательно разглядывал свое лицо в зеркале.

– Прыщик вскочил?

Эйдан повернулся к нему:

– Слушай, я только сейчас подумал… А борода – она не мешает?

– А чем она может помешать?

– Ну… волосы в рот полезут…

О’Горман прислонился к дверному косяку и озадаченно посмотрел на приятеля. Его подруги на бороду ни разу не жаловались. Но девушки прекрасно понимают, что парни иногда носят бороду или усы, и воспринимают это как должное. А вот гетеросексуальным мужчинам обычно не приходится задумываться о поцелуях с кем-то бородатым.

– Проблемка, – вынужден был признать Дин. – Честно говоря, я не в курсе. Мужики, с которыми я снимался, бороду не носили.

– Может, позвоним Саре, спросим?

– Твоей или моей?

– Какая разница, мы оба обросли, как соратники бен Ладена.

– А как ты объяснишь этот вопрос?

– Скажу, что задумался, не стоит ли сбрить бороду.

– А она поинтересуется, почему ты задумался об этом именно сейчас, когда до возвращения в ее жаркие объятия у тебя остается столько времени, что ты успеешь отрастить еще семь бород.

– Думаешь, она решит, что я собираюсь ей изменить? – с сомнением спросил Эйдан.

– А разве ты не собираешься ей изменять? – О’Горман совершенно по-кошачьи скользнул к нему поближе и направил снизу вверх томный взгляд Браги. – Ну вот, а я уже настроился…

Тернер закатил глаза, вытолкал любвеобильного друга за дверь и вышел из душа следом за ним. В комнате он сразу уселся на диван.

– Решил добавить отношениям интимности? – Дина все еще несло.

Эйдан, впрочем, не остался в долгу:

– Решил добавить тебе роста. Сидя ты даже выше меня! Кажешься.

– Смотри, а то проникнусь собственным величием и решу доминировать.

Эйдан неожиданно сдулся, как шарик, и махнул рукой:

– Да ты по-любому будешь доминировать.

Дин настолько обалдел от неожиданности, что не нашелся, что ответить – открыл и молча закрыл рот. Он вдруг подумал, что за последние дни узнал об Эйдане больше нового, чем за предыдущие пару месяцев. Друг, тем временем, продолжал пребывать в унынии, и Дин решил все-таки прояснить ситуацию:

– Почему ты так решил? – глупее вопроса не придумаешь, но ничего более оригинального в голову не приходило категорически.

– Потому что ты опытнее, – пробурчал Эйдан.

– Ну здравствуйте, приплыли. Не думаю, что в твоей жизни поцелуев было меньше, чем в моей, особенно если откинуть семь лет разницы.

– С женщинами – да.

– Так мужчины и не в счет, это же не на самом деле!

– Ну и пусть, – упрямился Эйдан, – пусть не на самом деле, все равно у тебя опыт уже есть, а у меня нет.

– Ну что ж, – философски заметил Дин, – в конце концов, мы здесь сейчас именно для того, чтобы ты тоже получил этот опыт. Приступим?

Эйдан вздрогнул, но тут же распрямил плечи.

– Приступим.

И вызывающе похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.

Дин вздохнул, напомнил себе, что рулить все равно придется ему, сел и повернулся к Тернеру. Когда он заговорил, то был уже совершенно серьезен и собран.

– Чмокнуть кого-нибудь куда попало, пусть даже и в губы – это было совсем не сложно, правда? Но дальше, боюсь, мне действительно придется немного… подоминировать. Доверишься?

– Кому ж мне еще доверять, если не тебе, – хмыкнул Эйдан.

– Хорошо. Закрой глаза.

– Зачем?

– Закрой, закрой, тебе так будет проще. Поверь. Ты обещал довериться.

Эйдан внимательно посмотрел на Дина и медленно прикрыл глаза.

– Откинься на спинку. Просто сядь так, как тебе удобно, расслабься. Приоткрой губы, словно хочешь выпустить колечко дыма. Приоткрой, но не напрягай. Нет, не надо делать из них такое напряженное «о». Ну хорошо, давай тогда так: выпусти этот воображаемый дым, выдохни его… и просто не закрывай до конца рот. Вот так, да.

Дин наклонился к Эйдану. Закрыв глаза, доверчиво подставив губы, он выглядел таким… уязвимым и беззащитным, что внутри у Дина что-то дрогнуло и потянулось навстречу этому доверию. Совсем некстати, как положено по законам жанра, вспомнилось тернеровское «а борода – она не мешает?», достойное комедий с Пьером Ришаром. Дин немедленно упихал это далеко внутрь чуть ли не кулаками. Нельзя. Не сейчас. Он легко выдохнул на красиво изогнутый рот, словно согревая его дыханием, и губы чуть заметно дрогнули. Почувствовал. Но не зажался, не напрягся. Дин осторожно коснулся губ Эйдана своими, провел по ним влево-вправо, потом вниз, чуть прихватил нижнюю, аккуратно поцеловав ее одну, проделал то же самое с верхней, еще раз скользнул по губам вбок и, почти неощутимо, оставил еще один поцелуй в самом уголке. Когда он уже собирался отстраниться, его вдруг тоже коснулось дыхание Эйдана – легкое, горячее, но пахнущее ледяной мятой. Дин непроизвольно втянул носом этот запах, а когда выдохнул, то обнаружил, что Тернер уже смотрит на него. Эйдан подтянул ноги, сел прямо и первым нарушил молчание:

– А борода не мешала. А тебе?

Дину хотелось крепко обнять и прижать к себе друга и хорошенько засветить ему в глаз. С трудом выпутавшись из клубка противоречивых желаний, он совершенно деревянным голосом ответил:

– Я даже не обратил внимания, честно говоря. Ерунда это, зря ты беспокоился.

– Да, конечно. – Эйдан потянул себя за мочку уха, поскреб ногтями щеку, помял подбородок. Дин понял, что он изо всех сил старается удержаться от желания потереть губы, и мысленно поаплодировал его выдержке. Но Тернер тут же удивил его еще раз:

– Ну, теперь я должен это сделать сам.

«Что, так понравилось?» – в самый последний момент Дин успел, клацнув зубами, поймать едва не вылетевшее. Эйдан, впрочем, без труда уловил его настроение и усмехнулся:

– Прости, но в твой фан-клуб я пока еще не готов записаться. – Он посерьезнел. – Просто, я думаю, режиссеру вряд ли понравится, если во всех наших любовных сценах я буду изображать полудохлую Белоснежку в гробике, терпеливо ждущую поцелуя.

С этой, безусловно, здравой мыслью Дин не мог не согласиться:

– О’кей, моя очередь быть Белоснежкой. Кстати, а где же обещанный гробик?

– Могу уложить тебя на придающий интимности диван, – хищно улыбнулся Тернер.

Браги где-то глубоко внутри Дина нервно вздрогнул и впервые с опаской подумал, не нарвался ли он, случаем, на гораздо более удачную и удачливую реинкарнацию Локи. Тернер продолжал подначивать:

– Ты сомневаешься в своих педагогических талантах? Не переживай, я хороший ученик, я все запомнил в точности.

Дин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Эйдан возмутился:

– А глаза закрыть?

– Приятель, это у тебя были проблемы с поцелуями, а не у меня.

– Правильно, они у меня и остались, – немедленно сориентировался этот негодяй. Ну точно, Локи нашел себе более подходящего засранца, чем тот адвокат. – И я все еще очень смущен. Так что закрывай глаза и не спорь.

– Боже упаси, и не собирался, – проворчал Дин и, наконец, закрыл глаза.

Было любопытно и немножко не по себе. «Ты чего? Это же Эйдан. Эйдан, которому ты сам взялся давать мастер-класс. Который честно пытается освоить показанное. Просто следующий урок, только и всего». Дальше Дин не успел додумать, потому что его губ снова коснулся горячий мятный ветерок. Невероятное сочетание. Невозможное – и единственно возможное. В этом весь Тернер, который сейчас легко касается его губ своими, мягко, почти невесомо, проводит, осторожно прижимается и прихватывает нижнюю губу, верхнюю – он действительно все запомнил в точности – и… да, конечно, осторожный поцелуй в самый уголок рта...

Мятный ветер испарился. О’Горман неохотно открыл глаза. Эйдан сидел рядом – настороженный, подобравшийся, как кот перед прыжком.

– Думаю, репутация полудохлой Белоснежки тебе точно не грозит, – вышло неожиданно хрипло, и Дин закашлялся.

– Это было… – Эйдан помялся и осторожно нащупал следующее слово, – нормально?

– Абсолютно, – Дин пожал плечами.

– Точно?

– Ну слушай, откуда я могу знать точно? Если хочешь совсем точно – тебе нужны сюда до кучи еще оператор и режиссер. Оператор, которому насрать на твои терзания и метания, будет прямо поперек твоих аутотренингов рявкать «надо левее!» или «из света выпадает!», а режиссер – вздергивать бровь, смотреть сквозь тебя и задумчиво тянуть «Типичное не то…». А, ну и еще сотня-другая народу, который якобы имеет какое-то отношение к съемкам и даже числится в зарплатной ведомости, а по факту – бродит туда-сюда, чешет языками и пялится именно на то, чего бы тебе категорически не хотелось делать при посторонних.

Весь этот монолог О’Горман сопроводил соответствующей мимикой – удобно иногда быть профессиональным актером, черт возьми! – и к концу его речи Тернер уже тихо хрюкал ему в плечо. Дин похлопал друга по коленке:

– Шутки шутками, но никто не сможет заранее угадать, чего захочет режиссер. Так что, сколько бы ты ни тренировался – все равно дотренировываться и дошлифовывать придется непосредственно перед камерой.

– Это я уже понял, – Эйдан отер выступившие от смеха слезы. – Но все равно спасибо. Я не представляю, как бы я через все это впервые проходил на виду у толпы любопытных с каким-то совершенно левым чуваком.

– Ну, знаешь, – усмехнулся О’Горман, – я ведь для тебя тоже когда-то был «совершенно левым чуваком». Да и для всех остальных тоже.

– Я не знаю, что там с остальными, а мне сейчас кажется, что для меня ты левым чуваком не был никогда. Мне вообще странно думать, что когда-то мы с тобой не были знакомы.

Дин снова почувствовал странное чувство родства и близости, как тогда, когда он собирался поцеловать закрывшего глаза Эйдана. Ему стало неловко и захотелось перевести разговор на другую тему. А Тернер, как назло, замолчал.

– Кхм… ужинать пойдем?

В ответ снова была тишина. Дин посмотрел на друга, и тот немедленно отвел глаза. Пока он пытался понять, стоит ли повторить вопрос, взять Эйдана за руку, или же немедленно сбежать куда глаза глядят – Тернер легко поднялся с дивана, по-прежнему не глядя на Дина.

– Пойдем, – голос его был спокойным и невыразительным. – А то я скоро начну грызть диван.

– Помнится, ты жаловался, что он слишком короткий и не очень ровный. Ты сменил свое мнение насчет спального места?

– Как спальное место диван – полное говно. Но более эффективного тренажера у меня еще никогда в жизни не было.

Видимо, в раздаче эффектных финальных реплик, заставляющих собеседника застывать с открытым ртом, сегодня была очередь Эйдана.

* * *

– Знаешь, что самое чудесное в наших гномских костюмах? – философски взмахнул вилкой за ужином Тернер.

– Они чудесны от первого шва до последней килотонны.

– Вот! Вот и я о килотоннах. Самое чудесное в них – это то, что в конце съемочного дня мы их снимаааем…

– И что же в этом чудесного? То есть я бы не хотел, конечно, в них спать, но ведь и любые другие костюмы тоже снимаются.

– Ну, вот бороды, например, мы снять не можем. Свои, в смысле, не накладные.

– Ты и так вечно был небрит, судя по фотографиям. Неужели тебе так мешает борода?

– Не мешает. Но стоит мне теперь задуматься о поцелуях, как мысль о бороде немедленно начинает противно жужжать где-то на периферии сознания.

О’Горман подавился салатом и осторожно отложил вилку в сторону. Вторая попытка поцеловаться была три дня назад, и с тех пор они об этом не вспоминали.

– О каких поцелуях?

Вместо ответа Эйдан сунул в рот целую копну листьев и принялся увлеченно жевать, глядя куда-то сквозь Дина в глубокой задумчивости.

– Ребята, вы выглядите так вдохновенно, как будто рабочий день у вас не за плечами, а впереди, – подошедший к ним сзади Адам положил обоим руки на плечи и проникновенно заглянул в глаза Эйдану. – Парень, о чем ты так сосредоточенно размышляешь, после целого-то дня съемок?

– Ты знаешь, мне даже трудно сформулировать. О бороде, диване, Белоснежке, поцелуях и ближайшем супермаркете.

У Адама вытянулось лицо:

– Мнэээ… я, конечно, могу предположить, что ты планируешь целоваться с Белоснежкой на диване, а ей не нравится твоя борода, но при чем тут супермаркет – у меня уже не хватает фантазии.

Дин сделал титанический глоток, чтобы, хохоча, не подавиться недожеванным. Услышав про «целоваться с Белоснежкой», подтянулся Мартин. Вокруг него немедленно собралась вся святая троица троллей – Энди и сэр МакКеллен тоже потребовали раскрытия темы. Тернер, однако, не только не прогнулся под натиском любопытствующих, но, напротив, заинтриговал всех еще больше, сообщив, что это он еще не упомянул про гробик, трех хороших парней, колечки дыма и тренажеры. Интересующихся немедленно прибавилось, потому что Эйдан говорил увлеченно и на полной громкости. К моменту подхода Ричарда столик напоминал улей, в который хорошенько потыкали палкой. Дин чудом удерживал себя на стуле, потому что живот уже болел от смеха, и очень хотелось сползти на пол. Почти весь каст толпился вокруг, подтаскивая стулья, делал круглые глаза, делился гипотезами, размахивал руками и толкался стаканами с водой. Эйдан сидел с невозмутимым видом, оптимистично дирижировал вилкой и подкидывал в топку общего любопытства все новые ребусы. Ричард, как всегда, стал улыбающимся элементом спокойствия и стабильности посреди шумного хаоса.

– Опять всех перебаламутил, племянничек?

– Адам спросил, о чем я думаю. Я рассказал, о чем я думаю.

– Надо так понимать, все перечисленное тобой находится в какой-то логической связке?

– Я этого не говорил, – хитро прищурился Эйдан.

Дин опять почувствовал себя Браги, столкнувшимся нос к носу с Локи.

– Не говорил, – усмехнулся Ричард. – Но связь, несомненно, есть.

– Пусть это останется моим маленьким секретом, – когда Тернер хотел, он мог улыбаться очаровательнее Мэрилин Монро.

– А все остальные пусть сломают себе мозги, молодец. Представляешь, сколько они сейчас выпьют, строя предположения, что ты имел в виду?

– Ничего страшного, завтра выходной.

Тернер подарил Армитеджу еще одну ослепительную улыбку, сделал ручкой возбужденно гудящей компании и повернулся к О’Горману:

– Ты дожевал уже, наконец?

– И дожевал, и досмеялся, и даже сок допил.

– Тогда пошли, им теперь и без нас скучно не будет.

Они протолкнулись сквозь коллег к выходу. Эйдан задержался возле двери, закуривая. Дин, наблюдая за его руками, усмехнулся:

– Ну ты и тролль.

– У меня достойные учителя.

– С чего тебе вообще пришло в голову вываливать на них все это?

– С того, что я действительно об этом думал.

– Почему?

– Что – почему?

– Почему ты думал об этом?

– А почему бы мне об этом не думать?

– У тебя все получилось, какой смысл продолжать это мусолить?

– Правда? – теперь на Дина смотрел вздернувший одну бровь Митчелл. Слегка раздраженный, безумно обаятельный и чертовски опасный. – Получилось? Что у меня могло получиться? Ты сам сказал, что не можешь судить объективно.

– Тебе это не дает покоя?

– Да, мне это не дает покоя. Я должен точно знать, что мне это по зубам.

– И как ты собираешься это выяснить? – Дину начало надоедать это препирательство. – Позовешь независимых экспертов?

– Нет. – Эйдан впился в него взглядом. – Я сам себе эксперт.

– Самонадеянно, – хмыкнул Дин. – Кстати, Адам, сам того не зная, очень точно схватил суть происходящего, но не смог придумать, куда воткнуть супермаркет. Я тоже не смог. Может, поделишься, откуда он взялся среди дивана и Белоснежки?

– Поделюсь. Чуть позже.

У Дина возникло ощущение, что перед ним еще один новый Тернер. Очередной Тернер, которого он еще не знает. «Вот сейчас, похоже, и узнаю». Дойдя до своего трейлера, Эйдан повернулся к другу:

– Предлагаю традиционно начать с душа.

– Да неужели. Мы сегодня столько по траве пробегали, что у меня она уже словно в зубах застряла. Как будто я ее, как пони, сам жрал.

– Аналогично, только я, похоже, жрал землю.

– Землероечка ты моя шерстяная…

– От пони слышу.

* * *

Входя в трейлер Эйдана, Дин чувствовал, что ему немного не по себе. Во-первых, он не представлял, что на этот раз задумал Тернер – а он явно что-то задумал, судя по чертовщинке в глазах. Во-вторых, поцелуйный тренинг, начавшийся как добрая шутка и дружеская помощь, стал вызывать у Дина необъяснимое беспокойство. В-третьих и в-четвертых Дин не успел придумать, потому что из душа вышел Эйдан, обмотанный от пояса до коленок полотенцем.

– Ух, – смутился он, увидев друга. – Как ты быстро, я не ожидал.

– Это ты что-то сегодня в душе засиделся. Землю из зубов никак не мог выковырять?

Эйдан отвел глаза. Дин вдруг обратил внимание, что его смуглые щеки порозовели.

– Так, – решительно сказал он и уселся на диван. – Ну-ка, давай уже колись. Первое: что ты задумал? Второе: почему ты так покраснел? Третье: какого хрена супермаркет?

Эйдан поднял глаза. Они были широко распахнуты, и в них читался легкий испуг.

– Я просто… понимаешь, мы все равно не можем сами видеть со стороны, получается у меня нормально или нет. А я никого не хочу приглашать на это любоваться. Значит, я должен понять сам. А пока мы так осторожничаем и расшаркиваемся – ни черта я не пойму. Или я буду целоваться по-честному, или все это бессмысленно, профанация какая-то.

Дин только спустя несколько секунд повисшего молчания понял, что у него открыт от изумления рот. Он торопливо его закрыл и сглотнул вмиг пересохшим горлом. Эйдан сразу же продолжил, видимо, опасаясь его реакции:

– Я думал уже. Думал – может, просто взять камеру, настроить в автоматическом режиме – и пусть снимет, как и что мы делаем. А я потом посмотрю, на что это похоже.

Дин сглотнул еще раз. Нарисованная Эйданом перспектива его почему-то смутила. Он не только неоднократно целовался перед камерой с мужчинами, но и видел потом, что получилось, и ни разу в его голову не приходило ни одной лишней мысли. А теперь он не представлял себе, как это можно – целоваться с Эйданом, а потом смотреть на этот поцелуй со стороны.

– Только так все равно не получится. Камеры-то нормальной нет, телефоны снимают отвратительно, ну и ракурс поймать будет трудно. То, что мы с тобой целуемся – это я, конечно, разгляжу, а вот можно ли в этот поцелуй поверить – этого нам говнокамера без оператора все равно не покажет. Так что, если ты не против… надо целоваться по-настоящему, без дураков.

Мысли в голове Дина сорвались с привязи и понеслись бешеным галопом. «Нет! – Да! Ты ему обещал! – Я не обещал ТАКОГО! – Ему нужна помощь, он твой друг! – Вот именно! Друг, а не…» На этом месте Дин споткнулся, не рискнув продолжить даже мысленно.

– Ты согласен?

«Нет! – Да! – Возьми тайм-аут! – Пошло все к черту!»

– Согласен, – ответил Дин и не узнал собственный голос. – Только… – любопытство было в нем так же неистребимо, как зубоскальство Эйдана. – При чем тут все-таки супермаркет?

Эйдан молча подошел к тумбочке и выдвинул ящик. Дин с опаской заглянул внутрь. В принципе, зная непредсказуемость ирландца, он бы не удивился, пожалуй, ничему, но подсознание почему-то упорно подсовывало пачку презервативов. Тем не менее, в тумбочке презервативов не было. Там лежали несколько небольших флакончиков-пульверизаторов разного цвета. Освежители дыхания. Дин честно попытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но щеки непроизвольно надувались все сильнее, изнутри на волю неудержимо рвался небольшой фейерверк, и в итоге он все-таки захохотал, согнувшись пополам. Когда ему удалось поднять взгляд на Эйдана, тот цветом лица напоминал самый-вкусный-в-мире-помидор из рекламы какого-нибудь кетчупа. Кетчуп неумолимо и быстро заливал шею, плечи и грудь. И Эйдана тоже раздувало изнутри. И тоже очень быстро рвануло:

– Дурак!

– Эйд…

– Скотина циничная!

Тернер сгреб одним махом все флакончики из ящика и в сердцах отшвырнул в сторону. Два упали на диван, один закатился под тумбочку, еще один отлетел куда-то к стене.

– Эйд!

О’Горман схватил друга за руку. Тот попытался вырваться, но Дин держал крепко.

– Отпусти!

– Эйдан!

– Ты же не куришь! Девчонки некурящие иногда жаловались, что запах табака во рту чувствуется, даже если зубы почищены! А ты сам говорил про дискомфорт, и что неловкость… а я подумал, что… я не был уверен… а ты!

– Эйдан. Господи, Эйдан, ты с ума сошел, – Дин потянул Тернера за руку и заставил сесть рядом.

– Сошел, – с явной горечью в голосе согласился Эйдан. – Торчал в этом долбаном супермаркете с этими сраными освежителями, как дебил…

– Эйдан, ты с ума сошел – думаешь, я бы стал над тобой из-за этого смеяться?

– О, извини, я и не заметил, что это не ты ржал, а Несбитт ко мне на минутку зашел.

– Прости. Прости, ради Бога, я правда не над тобой смеялся. Просто… весь этот цирк за ужином… А теперь еще это… Я не знаю, это нервное, наверное.

Тернер дернул плечом – наверное, хотел вырвать руку, – но Дин непроизвольно вцепился в ладонь крепче и не отпустил.

– Я не курю сам, но на съемках-то приходилось курить. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю вкуса табака во рту?

– Но это же не значит, что он тебе нравится.

Эйдан вроде успокоился и больше не пытался вырвать руку. Дин сам отпустил его ладонь.

– Да мне все равно, если честно. И потом, в прошлый раз я никакого табака не почувствовал – только запах твоей зубной пасты.

– Ну, в прошлый раз мы же не… – Эйдан смутился.

– Если бы мне было что почувствовать неприятного – я бы почувствовал, поверь. Все нормально, Эйд. Честно. Если хочешь, могу чем-нибудь поклясться. Например, гробиком Белоснежки.

Эйдан хмыкнул, но не стал развивать тему, а просто вытащил из-под задницы один флакончик и бросил его во все еще открытый ящик тумбочки:

– Второй, видимо, где-то под тобой.

– А еще один под тумбочкой, – согласился Дин, действительно нашарив под собой освежитель и отдав его Эйдану.

– А четвертый куда-то укатился.

– Потом найдешь. Давай уже отдадим долг твоему героизму.

– Эээ?

– Ну, ты так героически готовился морально к настоящим поцелуям, что профукать эту подготовку было бы очень некрасиво с моей стороны. Сядь ближе.

Тернер послушно подвинулся. Дин, на диване действительно оказавшийся чуть выше, запустил руку в черную как смоль шевелюру, скользнул ладонью к затылку и мягко накрыл губы Эйдана своими.

На него немедленно вновь нахлынуло невозможное: горячее дыхание, пахнущее ледяной мятой. Дин прижался сильнее и чуть приоткрыл губы. Эйдан позволил своим открыться навстречу. Дин очертил языком контур чужих губ, осторожно скользнул внутрь, почувствовал ответное прикосновение… Эйдан неуверенно, но послушно следовал за ним, старался повторить, не сбиться с волны. Дин вдруг понял, что совсем не нужно придерживать черный взлохмаченный затылок – Эйдан никуда не собирался отодвигаться или сопротивляться. Рука непроизвольно опустилась, пальцы скользнули по шее, по плечу, ладонь легла на грудь…

Это было ошибкой. Коснувшись горячей кожи под густой порослью волос, О’Горман с ужасом понял, что теряет над собой контроль. Что еще секунда или две – и разум сделает ручкой, а на волю вырвутся чистые бешеные инстинкты, которым все равно, что рядом мужчина, что это его друг, что Дин ничего подобного не планировал даже в самых припрятанных уголках сознания… Рука тем временем ползла по груди, и ей было плевать на панику в мыслях. Эйдан еле заметно напрягся и замер. В одно мгновение в голове Дина пронеслось: он все понял; он испугался; он обиделся; он сейчас оттолкнет меня и выгонит к чертовой матери; господи, нет, я же не хотел; я не должен позволить ему; я все объясню; ну я правда все объясню; Эйдан, пожалуйста, только не… Горячие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, больно сжали в кулаке, зубы лязгнули о зубы, языки… это были два языка? Или один? Или сотня? В жарком сумасшедшем сплетении было уже не понять. В груди вскипело так, словно огнедышащий дракон взревел, расправил крылья и дохнул пламенем… Нет, это не внутри, это на него налетел огромный черный дракон, горячий, как пламя преисподней, сильный, страстный, требовательный, великолепный в своем безумии. Дин даже не сообразил, что из ведущего стал ведомым, да ему и наплевать было на все его предыдущие умствования и выкладки, на все их дурацкие разговоры и предположения. «Черт возьми, – успел он только подумать, – и этот мерзавец еще посмел утверждать, что он этого не представляет!»

После этого разум отказал окончательно. Обоим. Черные волосы безрассудными штрихами перечеркивали пшеничные. Бледные пальцы запутывались в темных волосах на груди, смуглые – в пуговицах рубашки. Колени упрямо и собственнически упирались друг в друга сквозь джинсовую и махровую ткань. В какой-то момент Дин почувствовал, что рубашка, давно расстегнутая, теперь с него сползает: по голым плечам ее сдвигают вниз чьи-то потрясающие руки – горячие, нервные, жадные и искренние. «Эйдан, – отвлеченно подумал он, – это Эйдан. Эй-дан… звонко, как колокольчик… или это у меня в ушах звенит?» Дин непроизвольно потянулся в ответном желании избавить от лишней одежды, но, проходясь по груди и животу, пальцы чувствовали не одежду, а волосы, и наконец наткнулись на что-то мягкое и пушистое. «Это же…» Дин немного пришел в себя и чуть отстранился от нависшего над ним Эйдана. «Черт возьми, это полотенце». Дин совсем забыл, что Тернер так и не успел одеться после душа. Его словно холодной водой окатили. «Если бы я сейчас…» – он боялся даже подумать дальше. Дин вскинул глаза на Эйдана. Лицо у того было искажено, сощуренные глаза – бешеные и прожигающие насквозь.

– Прости, – сказал этот незнакомый демон голосом, похожим на раскаленную сталь, – я, кажется, опять неправильно тебя понял.

Он потянул рубашку Дина обратно вверх. Руки его тряслись. Дин перевел взгляд на его скулы и понял, что еще немного – и зубы Эйдана начнут крошиться. Зрение словно открылось в новом измерении. За черным безумием зрачков О'Горман отчетливо разглядел злость и отчаяние. В ровно текущем голосе слышался крик, разрывающий связки. Больше Дин ни о чем не раздумывал. Он еще немного съехал по дивану, уткнувшись затылком в валик подлокотника, схватил Эйдана за плечи и обрушил на себя. Ирландец что-то яростно шипел, но Дин уже не слушал. Он впился прямо в эти злые упрямые губы, впился со всей силой и страстью, на какую был способен. Тернер в сердцах пару раз укусил его – плевать, это лишь еще больше подхлестнуло и завело. Наконец Эйдан перестал ругаться, сдался и уже сам навалился всем весом, целуя так, словно только что узнал, что ему подсыпали в ужин яду, а где-то в глотке Дина можно найти противоядие. Дин, не сдержав тягучего стона, отпустил плечи Эйдана и стиснул ребра. Тот охнул прямо ему в рот. Дин неловко пошарил руками, не находя им места, и наконец они словно сами легли на мягкие махровые завитушки. Эйдан поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, Дин, не задумываясь, чуть раздвинул ноги, давая ему больше места, и начал медленно оглаживать крепкие ягодицы. Тернер застонал так, что чуть не оглушил его, и где-то под солнечным сплетением взорвался небольшой фейерверк, возникло ощущение бесконечной правильности происходящего. Они оба наконец поняли, чего они хотели, получили то, чего хотели, и на все остальное им было плевать. Эйдан повел и толкнулся бедрами, пытаясь вжаться в Дина еще сильнее, возбуждение стало уже невыносимым, и Дин, с трудом разорвав поцелуй, выдохнул в яркие губы:

– Еще!

Толчок бедрами.

– Да!

Новый толчок.

– Эйд!

Толчок и тихое рычание в ухо.

– Пожалуйста!

Следующий толчок оказался последним для обоих. Эйдан смял губы Дина жестким, сокрушающим поцелуем и снова вцепился ему в волосы. У Дина вырвался низкий гортанный звук, переходящий в тихое шипение от боли. Но он не променял бы ни на какие сокровища и блага ни эту боль от выдираемых волос, ни саднящую прикушенную губу, ни влажное пятно на джинсах, ни затекшую на валике дивана шею. Эйдан обмяк, повис на нем всем весом, уткнулся носом ему куда-то в шею под ухом, выпутал пальцы из волос и провел ладонью по его щеке. Дин молчал, не зная, что сказать и как себя вести дальше.

– Эйд… – голос с трудом повиновался, получился какой-то задушенный хрип. – Эйд… – Дин прочистил горло и неожиданно для себя ляпнул совсем не то, что собирался. – Блин, какой же ты тяжелый!

Эйдан поднял голову и сам чуть приподнялся на локтях. Глаза его еще были подернуты дымкой удовольствия, но в глубине их уже прыгали неистребимые бесенята.

– Кости, знаешь ли, вообще много весят, – у него получилось не менее хрипло, чем у Дина, и он тоже откашлялся.

Дин погладил его по плечу:

– Я бы не назвал тебя костлявым.

– Тебе просто повезло, что на мне намотано так много мягкого полотенца, – пожал плечами Эйдан.

Дин неторопливо провел руками по влажной спине и вновь положил их на махровую задницу. Мысленно вздохнул и подумал, что, кажется, его руки без помощи мозгов нашли себе самое удобное место.

– Это тебе повезло. Кинешь полотенце в стирку - и все. А мне теперь джинсы менять.

Эйдан неожиданно отвел глаза. Дин немедленно взял его лицо в ладони и снова повернул к себе:

– Эй, что с тобой? Опять скажешь, что что-то неправильно понял?

– По-моему, тут уже не осталось места для двусмысленностей.

– Да, места и впрямь негусто. – Дин уперся локтем в спинку дивана. – Он хоть раскладывается?

– Теоретически, должен, но какой уже смысл?

– Ты считаешь, что это… все это было зря? Что нам не стоило…

– Лучше жалеть о том, что было, чем о том, чего не было, – буркнул Эйдан. Дин похолодел и приподнялся на локтях:

– Ты о чем-то жалеешь?

Эйдан яростно свернул глазами:

– Я-то ни о чем не жалею! Даже если ты сейчас вежливо раскланяешься и с этой своей сраной невозмутимой улыбочкой скажешь: «Ну что ж, наш тренинг в поцелуях завершен, я рад за твои успехи» – я все равно…

– Я рад за твои успехи, – послушно повторил О'Горман и, увидев, как Тернер вздрогнул, торопливо продолжил, – я настолько рад за твои успехи, что не отказался бы порадоваться еще.

Несколько секунд Эйдан внимательно вглядывался в его глаза, словно ждал какого-то ответа на невысказанный вопрос. Дин молча опять взял его лицо в ладони и начал целовать. Мягко, неторопливо, заново открывая линию скул, пушистые ресницы на нежных веках, длинный прямой нос, чувственный изгиб губ, податливый отзывчивый язык…

– …мммфых, ты уверен, что мы сейчас в состоянии продолжить? – с трудом вырвавшись, отдышался Тернер.

– Да фигня вопрос. Сменить джинсы и полотенце…

– …и снова их уработать? Очень разумное решение.

Эйдан поднялся и сел. Дин тоже сел и, спустив ноги на пол, осторожно покосился на друга. По черным глазам сложно было что-то понять, а понять было необходимо. Их отношения изменились, и он за них отвечает. Потому что он старше. Потому что это он предложил то, с чего все началось и покатилось черт знает куда («На диван» – мысленно усмехнулся Дин). Потому что, несмотря на спонтанность произошедшего, он не собирался считать это случайностью - и нужно было обладать не только смелостью признать это, но и настойчивостью убедить в этом Тернера. Потому что тот как раз, судя по всему, намерен опять порефлексировать. Дин попытался собраться с мыслями, начал подбирать слова, чтобы не дать Эйдану уйти в себя, но не успел составить и одной фразы - Эйдан осторожно взял его за руку и переплел свои пальцы с его.

– Дин… Это… это ведь…

– Это не было случайностью, – как только мог твердо ответил О'Горман, сжимая по-прежнему горячую ладонь и ласково ее поглаживая. – Для меня - нет.

– Ты этого… хотел? – Тернер изумился так, что не сразу подобрал слово.

– Я этого не планировал и вообще не думал об этом, если ты это имеешь в виду. Но когда ты на меня налетел, и я понял, что ширинка на штанах сейчас просто треснет – да, я этого хотел. Я, знаешь ли, не привык врать себе. Я хотел тебя. И… – Дин на секунду запнулся в последнем колебании, боясь все испортить, и неосознанно сжал руку Эйдана сильнее, – …и хочу и сейчас. И потом, думаю, буду хотеть тоже. – Он наконец набрался духу и посмотрел Эйдану в глаза.

Эйдан плавился. Как воск в огне, как лед на солнце. Черты лица смягчились, глаза сделались шальными и безумными. Выдернув ладонь из рук Дина, теперь уже он взял его лицо и начал покрывать поцелуями. Неспешными, но неумолимыми. Дин непроизвольно подавался навстречу, осторожно обнял за талию, пытаясь притянуть ближе, но Тернер вывернулся, скользнул неуловимым движением – и вдруг опрокинул Дина на диван, опять навалившись сверху.

– То есть мы не идем менять штаны и полотенце? – с трудом оторвавшись от таких притягивающих губ, прошептал Дин.

– Не вижу смысла, – так же шепотом отозвался Эйдан, скользя по его лицу расфокусированным взглядом. – Дин…

– Что?

– Дин… Дин-дин-дин… как колокольчик, так звонко… и по голове как колоколом треснули - только твое имя, ничего больше…

Дин вздрогнул и осторожно приподнялся на локтях:

– Эйд.

– Да…

– Эйд, ты задумывался, что будет дальше?

– Да мне плевать. – Эйдан пожал плечами. – Ты имеешь в виду, кто окажется сверху? Мне все равно, правда. Я просто хочу быть с тобой. И если ты хочешь того же – неужели мы не разберемся со всем остальным?

– А со всеми остальными?

Эйдан озадаченно уставился на Дина:

– А что с остальными? Ты что, собираешься им обо всем рассказать?

– Вообще-то, не хотелось бы.

– Ну так мы и не расскажем.

– Словами - нет, конечно. Но иногда слова не требуются. Ты понимаешь, что я вот сейчас думаю о съемках, а параллельно не могу отвлечься от мысли, как здорово опять схватить тебя за задницу?

Эйдан блаженно прикрыл глаза и устроил голову у Дина на шее и плече.

– Ух ты. Моя задница в топе?

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы она действительно оказалась в топе, причем всеобщем - не забывай, пожалуйста, что для всех окружающих все должно оставаться, как было. Два раздолбая. Один хитрожопый, другой без тормозов. Бгы-гы-гы, всем чмоки. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Очередная роль.

– Ну да. Всего лишь роль. На двоих.

Эйдан приподнял голову, и на Дина с любопытством уставились смеющиеся глаза потрясающе обаятельного вампира:

– Ах ты засранец. Ты все-таки нашел способ хотя бы частично стырить мою самую лучшую роль в жизни…


End file.
